


Look Again

by Skarla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Poetry, Wizards, saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarla/pseuds/Skarla
Summary: The fantasy inspired saga you didn't know you wanted.





	Look Again

 

Tell a story in a poem

Such an easy thing to write

First beginning then the middle

Weave until the end's in sight

Once upon a frigid morning

Prince and Knight went riding forth

Journeying to kill a Dragon

Bringing terror to the North

Appearances can be deceiving

For the beast is not their foe

In the hills an evil Wizard

Chants enchantments, causes woe

Prince and Knight suspect nothing

The Dragon is a muted slave

Who can stop the needless slaughter?

A heroine both bright and brave

But heroines are rare and precious

The kingdom is long bereft

There seems no hope for the poor Dragon

Innocent of all but theft

For the Dragon stole a trinket

From the Wizard, who now seethed

Knight and Price had found the Dragon

They stood their ground with swords unsheathed

The Dragon choked on vain attempts

To inform them of his plight

It was no use! His words were taken

They battled long into the night

The Wizard laughed inside his tower

Alone, or so he thought at first

But in the dawn he heard a footstep

"I have you now!" The stranger cursed

Long ago across the water

The Wizard had lost his way

His Mother had mourned his fall

His Sister had yet more to say

"Let him go!" She demanded

Her willow wand held aloft

"Dispel your curse, brother mine,

Or you will not enjoy the cost."

Defeated, he acquiesced

The Dragon coughed and found his voice

"Stop!" he cried to his attackers

"I really didn't have a choice!"

Heroines are rare as gemstones

But Enchantresses are often found

Righting wrongs and saving Dragons

Flying high above the ground

The Dragon lived and he begged pardon

To the village he had scared

The Price and Knight then sought the Wizard

Though for this foe they weren't prepared

But the tall tower was deserted

The Wizard's staff lay on the floor

They looked around and finally spotted

A short note pinned to the door

"Pray do not worry," said the letter

Written in a slanting hand

"The Wizard worries you no longer

I'll take him back to our own land."

I've told a story in a poem

It really wasn't hard to write

First beginning and then middle

And now I think this end is right.


End file.
